


The First Night

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward!Evlynn, F/M, First being the operative word, Fluff, It's new territory, Jenkins. Cupid. What's the difference?, More Fluff, What stems from whatsapp, and they're dorks, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: It's late and Flynn has room apparently. Cupid!Jenkins





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Sanzochan and I were talking about this scenario and it got fluffy in my mind (obviously) and I had to write it. Ps. I'm going away for a few weeks so in terms of actual posted fics, this might be the last for a short while but I have plenty more already written and half written and half planned, the usual. Anyway I hope you like it (it's a little long).

Jenkins looked up from his workbook, slightly disgruntled at the disturbance created by the two figures hurtling through the illuminated back door.

"An hour tops, you said!" Eve practically yelled at Flynn as both attempted to regain their balance.

"Well how was I supposed to know that it would take a little longer than that?" he protested. "I may be highly intelligent Eve but even I can't predict the future. Yet."

"A little longer?!" she retorted. "Flynn it's..." she pulled out her phone to check the time, eyes widening as she did, "...oh my god it's two-thirty in the morning!"

"Okay, that might be my fault a little," Flynn admitted with a wince.

"You're in one piece then," Jenkins said, catching their attention. "Very good. Although why you had to make such an intrusive entrance at this hour is beyond me."

"Sorry Jenkins," Eve replied. "We would've been back earlier but _someone_  got distracted _multiple_ times and we ended up being chased by an evil cult."

"They were not a cult," Flynn cut in. "You can't always use the cult card, just because you want to add to your tally of being right. Anyway a cult implies a large number of people and there were like three behind us."

"There were at least twenty Flynn! And they were angry and carrying pitchforks, why are there always pitchforks?" 

"I've got to say that is interesting. Why _do_  so many people have pitchforks?"

"I hate to interrupt your thinking Mr Carsen, sir, but may I inquire as to whether you were successful in your mission, pitchforks aside?" Jenkins asked.

"Hmm?" Flynn pulled himself from his thoughts. "Oh yeah! Artifact here," he pulled out a tiny golden statuette of a winged serpent. "No one's bringing this thing to life anytime soon. I believe that's the third time we've saved the world this week, and it isn't even Friday," he said smugly.

"Yes, well done," Jenkins congratulated him.

"Oh god, and I still need to get home and get cleaned up," Eve groaned to herself meanwhile, her mind clearly elsewhere.

"Wow," Flynn thought out loud, turning to her, "I've never seen you whine before."

Eve glared at him. "It's almost three o'clock in the morning. I am supposed to start my day in three hours and I am not asleep, so forgive me Librarian if I'm not all smiles and sunshine," she muttered through gritted teeth. 

"I have a proposition," Jenkins cut in, deciding it was best to do so given the slight look of fear in the Librarian's eyes. "Colonel Baird, why don't you just spend the night here?"

"What?" Eve's gaze shot to him. 

"Well there's no sense in you leaving now, as you said, you'll only be coming back in a few hours. You're clearly too exhausted to drive and I can't set the back door to your apartment because there are a few...kinks in it that I need to work out," he told her.

"Wait, what? The back door's having issues?" Flynn interrupted.

"Unfortunately. It was doing that irritating blinky thing that it does when it needs tending to," the caretaker replied with a waft of his hand. 

"And you want me to stay here?" Eve asked in a mixture of disbelief and confusion. "In the Annex?"

Jenkins let out a small chuckle. "Oh how funny. No my dear, I meant in the Library. I'm sure Mr Carsen has room for you."

"What?"

"What?" voiced Flynn and Eve simultaneously.

"Yes, so if you don't mind, I'll take _that_ ," Jenkins took the artifact out of Flynn's hands, "and put it away safe, ready for an examination in the morning, and bid you both goodnight." With a small nod of his head he strolled out of the room, blissfully unfazed by the situation he'd just thrown the couple into. 

 

Eve and Flynn stood in silence for a moment, all the energy from their earlier squabble having dissipated. They'd been dating for a few months but had yet to spend the night together, and now they'd been dropped into the situation unprepared and by a third party. 

"I- I don't have to stay," Eve finally mumbled.

"What? Oh no Jenkins is right, it's much too late for you to drive home. You should definitely stay with me," Flynn insisted. 

"You sure?" 

"Positive."

"Okay, um, well let me just grab my gym bag, I have a change of clothes in there. It's just by our desk," she said quietly. She strolled over to the tall standing closet behind their shared desk and pulled out a small black duffle bag from it, before returning to where he stood waiting. Flynn held out a hand to her, which she took after a moment's hesitation. "I guess sleeping on the couch for one night will be okay," she supposed as they entered the main Library and headed towards Flynn's apartment. 

"What?" Flynn spun around and frowned at her, still clutching her hand. "You're not sleeping on the couch."

"Uh, why not?" she inquired. 

"It's not long enough," was all he offered in reply as he continued to walk them to his door. 

"I'll curl up," Eve offered with a shrug.

"No," he said a little firmly. "You'll sleep in the bed."

"Uh, o-okay," she relented as they entered his home. She'd been there a few times, mainly during fleeting visits and the odd occasion when he'd cooked her dinner, but the place still intrigued her. It was a moderately-sized studio apartment, a kitchenette and dining area at the far side of the room, a small living area with a couple of couches and surprisingly a TV on the left of the front door, and a double bed on the right of the entrance, with the closet and bathroom off to the side, housed down a small corridor that cut into the wall running along the kitchenette and 'bedroom'. There were bookcases, lined against any wall where there was space, and books, lots of books, always scattered around the place. Though it had a high ceiling and a classic woodsy feel to it, Eve felt that it looked too modern to be part of the Library. She was always amazed at how unlike Flynn it was, aside from the piles of books laying about. It was relatively neat and tidy, not that he himself wasn't, but she'd assumed his apartment would reflect the chaos in his mind, then again, one could argue it was organised chaos. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Flynn apparently calling her name. 

"Huh?" she shook her head as she followed his voice.

"Pyjamas. Do you need them or do you have some in your bag?" he asked. 

"No," Eve answered ambiguously. 

Flynn frowned at her as he popped his head out from the corridor across the room. "Uh, no you don't want the pyjamas..?"

"Oh! No! Uh, _yes_  I want the pyjamas, _no_  I don't have any here," she stated, 

"Right," he nodded, disappearing into his closet once more. "You're welcome to anything in the kitchen and bathroom and wherever else, you know that right?" came his muffled voice.

"I do, thank you," she replied, strolling over to him. "What are you doing?"

A second later he popped his head around the door, his hair a more ruffled mess than usual. "Sorry. I was just rifling through the pyjamas," he gave her a small, nervous smile. "Do you prefer the traditional button up kind or just a shirt with some kind of matching bottoms?" he inquired. 

"Uh the shirt and pants are fine," Eve answered. "Do you have a store back there?" she nodded to the surprisingly large closet as he disappearing inside it once more. 

"Not a store as such, but a variety," he called out from inside before returning to her with two sets of pyjamas. "I just want you to be comfortable," he said honestly, "plus if we ever do this again- uh, I mean, not that I'm assuming or anything, I'm just..."

"Assigning me some pyjamas," Eve aided him, "so I'm comfortable."

"Yeah," he nodded, evidently relaxing a little. "Here," he handed her a dark grey shirt and some grey and black striped pants. Eve tried not to smile at how conveniently new they looked. He'd clearly ensured they were new and she couldn't help but think how adorable he was. 

"Thanks," she took the items from him with a small grin. "Oh crap," she suddenly exclaimed. "I don't have a toothbrush."

"Aha," Flynn held up his index finger, "Don't worry, I do." He stepped out of the closet and over to the door opposite it, opening it to reveal the bathroom, another modern, sparkling clean room. He knelt down by the drawers below the sink and pulled out a packet of toothbrushes, handing them to Eve. 

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully, taking one for herself. 

"No problem," he replied, not failing to notice the slight grin on her face. "What?" he asked curiously. 

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I just...I can't imagine you buying toothbrushes."

"I could say the same about you," he grinned.

"True. It's just so...normal. I mean, not that normal is bad in anyway, it's just..."

"Not us?"

"Yeah. But I am very glad you have toothbrushes," she added with another smile. 

* * *

 

Having both showered and prepared for bed, Eve quite comfortable in his pyjamas, they hovered awkwardly around one another.

"So...you sure you don't want a hot chocolate or anything?" Flynn asked, rocking on his heels. 

"No thanks, I'm good. Besides, I just brushed my teeth," she replied. 

"Of course, right," he shook his head. "So we should probably just sleep, I'm guessing it's insanely late now."

"Yeah," Eve nodded as she moved towards the bed, "although I think I might be overtired."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Well goodnight, I guess."

Eve frowned as she watched him make his way to the couch. "What are you doing?" she frowned. 

"Uh, going to bed?" he tried to decipher whether or not that was the correct answer. 

"On the couch?"

"Well, you have the bed."

"So? I'm not having it at the expense of kicking you out of it."

"Oh. Well, no I didn't mean to suggest that you were kicking me out, I just didn't want it to be weird. I thought you'd prefer this."

"I'd prefer you sleep in your own bed. Get over here Librarian," she gestured with a little nod. 

"Um, well okay. If you're sure," he mumbled, heading over to her. 

"Do you have a side?" she asked.

"No, I tend to go for the middle and spread," he confessed.

Eve chuckled softly. "Me too."

"I'll take the right if you want?" he proposed. 

"Sure," Eve nodded before walking over to the left side. 

They adjusted the pillows and duvet accordingly before they both climbed into the bed, each as nervous as the other as it finally hit them that they were for the first time about to share a bed. Both lay quiet for a moment, a significant amount of space between them, until Flynn realised the lights were still glaring down on them. "Oh!" he suddenly spoke, shimming out from under the covers. "I should probably," he motioned to the light switch above the bed. "That okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. You should, yeah," Eve quickly answered. He reached up and flicked off the lights, then settled back down once again. The awkward silence between them returned as they lay on their backs, staring up into the darkness, Flynn twiddling his thumbs while Eve bit her lip, tiredness apparently forgotten. 

 

Several moments later Flynn heard shuffling from beside him. Figuring Eve was just trying to adjust to a different bed, he said nothing. A minute later she appeared to do it again. 

"Um, are you okay?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she insisted. "Just trying to get comfy."

"You're not comfortable?" he asked, voice full of concern. 

"Oh, no I am. I'm good," she tried to reassure him.

"Okay," he replied quietly before silence filled the room once more. 

 

It was only a few minutes before there was more shuffling. This time Flynn sat up and switched on the lamp on his bedside table. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, turning to face Eve. 

"Yeah," she tried to convince him. 

"Eve," he probed, trying to meet her gaze. 

Eve sighed and pushed herself up to his level. "It's just...I don't usually sleep with my bra on," she mumbled. 

"Oh," Flynn blinked. "O-okay. Would you like to take it off? I mean, just so you can actually sleep not because I want you too- not that I _want_  you to, I mean I'm fine with whatever. I just uh...I just want you to..."

"Be comfortable?" Eve grinned. 

"Yeah," he nodded with a relieved breath. "In case you haven't noticed, that's kind of the theme for tonight."

"Funnily enough I had," Eve chuckled. "But if you're okay with it, I guess I will...take it off. I just didn't want to weird you out."

"Well thank you for being considerate but it's not going to be weird. I promise," he told her truthfully.

"Okay," she gave him a small smile in return before slipping her hand under her shirt and fumbling with her bra clasp. A few seconds later she'd shrugged off the straps and had pulled the entire item out from the neck of her shirt. 

"Wow," Flynn stared in awe as she tucked it behind her pillow. "That was a skilled move."

"Well I've had years to perfect it," Eve grinned. "Okay," she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm good now."

"Sure?"

"Promise."

"Okay." He moved to switch off the lamp, then having seemingly changed his mind, stopped and turned back to her. "Eve, you know I really do mean everything I've said right? I want you to think of this place as your own, as _ours_ , just another place where we hang out. I know we haven't done _this_  before but I want you to be as comfortable now as you any other time we're together. I want you to feel like you can relax, even when I'm not here."

"You're right," Eve replied, realisation falling upon her. "This is us just spending time together like we would normally, it's just that tonight we’re sharing a bed." 

"Exactly."

"So we can stop being weird and awkward."

"Absolutely. It's just us."

"Okay. Well, not we've gotten past that, we really should get to sleep."

"Yeah," Flynn agreed. He reached over to the table again and they were plunged into darkness once more, this time without the tension hovering over them. Eve shifted onto her side, clutching the covers with one hand as she nestled under them, a warm smile on her face. She was just thinking about how comfortable she actually did feel in Flynn's bed when she felt movement beside her followed by soft lips pressing a kiss to her shoulder, creating a fluttering in her stomach. Flynn quickly shuffled over to his own side and pulled the covers over himself, a warm content flowing through him.

"Goodnight Flynn," Eve whispered, a ridiculous smile on her face.

"Goodnight," he replied, his dimpled cheeks reflecting just how happy he felt.

* * *

 

Eve stirred as she pulled herself from her slumber, burrowing against whatever it was she was curled up against. It was warm and familiar she edged closer and cuddled up to it. When she finally flickered open her eyes, she was met by Flynn smiling down at her. 

"Good morning Guardian," he brushed back her hair as he spoke. 

Eve simply smiled back at him, her eyes twinkling as they gazed into his. It suddenly dawned on her how close they were and she looked down to see their legs tangled together, and bodies pressed close. Her arm was draped across his stomach and he appeared to have one of his wrapped around her, holding her closer to him. Her eyes rose to meet his once more. "Sorry I practically slept on you," she said quietly, her voice still strained by sleep. 

"That's okay," Flynn replied, "I'm pretty sure I rolled over to you in the middle of the night too."

"Probably both of us trying to get the middle," she grinned, loving the way his fingers were still delicately brushing over her skin. 

"Probably," he grinned back. He was so close to her, just staring into her ocean eyes so lovingly, and Eve realised that she didn't feel awkward, nor did she feel the need to hastily move away. She didn't even feel unsafe but he was holding her so protectively, and his warmth was so comforting, so she just stayed in his embrace. 

"Anyway," she continued, "I thought you loved lie-ins. Why are you already awake?"

"Well _somebody_ kept nuzzling into my chest even though she was as close as she could get," he grinned. 

"I woke you?!" Eve panicked, eyes widening as pink rose to her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he reassured her. "I didn't mind it, I was stirring anyway. But when I realised how we were lying next to each other, I couldn't help it, I just had to watch you. I hope that doesn't sound creepy," he quickly added. "It's just...you looked so peaceful. For the first time you weren't worrying about anyone, it was just you and us. I _really_  like us Eve." Eve felt warmth flood her and a smile lit up her face She leaned forward, and with one hand resting against his chest, the other cupping his cheek, she caught his lips between her own and pressed a sweet but passionate kiss to them. When she pulled away she rested her forehead against his, both of them catching their breath as their lips curled into smiles. "Want some coffee?" Flynn finally rasped, brushing his nose against Eve's.

"I think that's the best thing you've said all morning," she whispered with a grin. Flynn gave her an incredulous look, raising his brow. "Second best thing," she corrected herself. 

With a grin on his lips, Flynn kissed the inside of the wrist closest to him before taking her hand and entwining it with his own. "Don't move," he instructed, kissing her hand before reluctantly pulling away and climbing out of the bed. 

 

Eve curled over his pillow as she watched him potter about the kitchen. "So did you sleep okay?" he called over his shoulder as he reached up for the mugs. 

"I did," Eve smiled. "Your bed is comfy, as are you."

"Oh thank you," he said appreciatively.

"Did you?" she asked. "I mean," before I rudely disturbed you."

She saw Flynn's shoulders move as he chuckled. "Being rudely disturbed is what made it so great," he said honestly. "You know, we didn't actually sleep for that long though."

At his words, Eve's gaze shot to the nightstand where the alarm clock read seven-thirty. "Oh god, seriously?" she groaned with a frown. "We got like four hours sleep?" 

"Not that you'd noticed, because me and my bed are very comfy," he teased. 

Eve furrowed her brows at him playfully. "You know, if you weren't carrying coffee right now, I'd throw this pillow at you."

"You wouldn't dare. That pillow is part of the comfiness," Flynn retorted. "I'm just gonna leave these here," he added, placing two steaming mugs on the nightstand. Eve pushed herself up and moved over to let him climb back into the bed. He sat back against the headboard then held his arm out to her. "Come here," he said with a little nod of his head. 

Eve obliged and shuffled back over to him, letting him wrap his arm around her as she leaned back into him. "Not to push us, but we should probably start getting ready soon, that Clippings Book isn't going to look after itself," she remarked as she relaxed against him. 

"No it won’t," Flynn agreed. "That's why we have a Jenkins. He left me a message saying we should rest and that he'll let us know if all hell breaks loose."

"Wait, he's gonna tells us? As in he's going to come up here and tell us?" she clarified. 

"Uh yeah," Flynn answered. 

"So he could come waltzing in here right now?!"

"Well I mean he didn't leave exact details..."

"But what if he walks in and sees us like this?" she panicked.

Failing to see what she was getting flustered about, Flynn furrowed his brows at her in confusion. "Sees us sitting here drinking coffee?" he said.

"Sees us cuddling up together in bed!" Eve replied.

"Eve it's not like we're doing anything bad. Anyway it's just Jenkins," Flynn said nonchalantly. 

"Exactly!" she practically hissed.

"What is it with you and Jenkins?"

"Nothing, it's just weird. I mean it would be weird if anyone walked in but it would be even worse with Jenkins."

"But why?" Flynn asked. 

"I don't know. It just would be," Eve told him. 

"Well if he does walk in please remind me to thank him," he instructed. 

"Thank him?" Eve frowned. 

"Well this was his idea," Flynn said, motioning to both them and the bed. "And what a good idea it was." 

The way he was staring into her eyes made Eve soften and she felt some of her panic drift away. "It was, wasn't it?" she smiled. 

"Yeah. I'm kinda sad though," Flynn confessed. Eve furrowed her brows questioningly. "I'm sad that it took Jenkins to push us to do this. I kind wish I'd just asked you myself."

"Shh," Eve pressed her finger to his lips. "Wishing is dangerous, especially around this place. I won't be surprised if a genie pops out in a second."

Flynn chuckled against her before kissing the finger still held against his lips. "There you go again," he said, learning down to kiss her shoulder as his free hand entwined with hers. "You always know how to pick me up when I'm down. I don't know how you do it"

"It's not that hard when you do the same to me," she replied quietly, not nearly as embarrassed to admit it as she might have assumed she'd be.

"Eve," Flynn said in a low voice. She looked up to meet his gaze. His hold on her hand tightened a little. "I'm really glad we got past all the awkward stuff, even if it was in the middle of the night and we didn't intend it. I just...I really really liked waking up next to you."

Eve felt her heart warm and the fluttering in her stomach kick up again. "Me too," she whispered as her lips curled into a smile. "Let's do this again?

"Yes please," Flynn answered. Once more, Eve cupped his cheek and pulled him in for a soft kiss, her hand slipping up into his hair as he reciprocated the move. Eve couldn't help but smile as they kissed, feeling Flynn's hand slip aroundher waist. His lips against hers felt so good; warm, sweet and so right. It was as though he was revealing every feeling he had for her each time their lips met. They finally parted but Eve made sure to get a few lasting kisses before she completely pulled away. "Our coffee's going to get cold," Flynn murmured, voice a little hoarse. "We should probably drink it."

"See, there you go saying the sweetest things," Eve grinned as Flynn leaned over to reach the mugs, returning her expression as he did. "Keep talking like that Flynn Carsen and I'm going to fall you."

"I'm hoping that's already the case," he said honestly, leaving Eve's cheeks a little pink once again. He handed her her coffee and she nestled back against him, and for a while they sat happily together, both thinking how much they appreciated Jenkins. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
